Don't Carry People Around, Lev
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: Haiba Lev is a good kid but he has some bad habits, for example picking a short person and carrying them around... [One-shot]


"Generally Haiba Lev is a good kid. He might be troublesome to deal with sometimes but overall he never means anything bad. The problem is that Lev has some bad habits. For example, constantly bringing up Yaku's height to him or picking up short people and carrying them around for a while.

Lev's first victim happened to be the fellow first year - Shibayama Yuuki. No one knows how exactly that happened but during one practice Lev started running around with Shibayama on his shoulders. Lev looked like he was having a time of his life. Shibayama? Not so much. While he was laughing it sounded more like a cry for help. And when he finally requested to be put down, Lev just laughed "Not yet!"and increased his speed. Shibayama screamed and Yaku had to intervene. In the end Shibayama looked like he had seen a nightmare and Lev got scolded.

The next victim happened to be none other than Yaku which really wasn't surprising given how often Lev annoyed Yaku. It happened during a break from practice. Yaku was chatting with Kai when suddenly he was picked up and carried away. Yaku, unlike Shibayama who was too scared to protest, was not going to accept this without a fight, so he kept kicking until Lev put him down. When asked why did he do that, Lev said "But Yaku-san is so small and easy to carry," and got kicked again. Kuroo found the whole situation hilarious and nudged Kenma to show him what's happening. Kenma took one glance at Lev trying to come up with a good apology, muttered "Idiot" and went back to playing his game.

Kuroo always laughed at Yaku and Lev's antics but when he saw Lev carrying around Kenma, he didn't find it funny at all. For a few days Lev had been bugging Kenma and asking "Kenma-san, can I carry you?". At first Kenma turned him down but when Lev's persistence became too annoying Kenma eventually agreed for just a single time. This ended pretty much the same as that time when they tried to rescue a cat stuck in a tree. Lev accidentally tripped over something and fell down together with Kenma. No one got hurt but Lev got scolded both by Yaku and Kuroo for injuring their precious setter.

Tokyo training camp presented Lev with more opportunities. Lev was chatting with Hinata and Kenma when he felt a great urge to pick up Hinata and carry him around. This, however, did not sit well with Hinata who got really angry, quickly jumped down, then yelled "Are you trying to fight me?!" and got in a fighting position. Lev decided that fighting Hinata was not what he wanted, so he just apologized several times. Hinata would have forgiven him pretty quickly if it wasn't for Tsukishima would saw the whole thing and couldn't stop laughing and teasing Hinata about it. Unluckily for Hinata, Tsukishima would never let him forget about this.

The next person Lev decided to carry around happened to be Karasuno's second manager Yachi Hitoka. When picked up the poor girl screamed on top of her lungs and nearly burst in tears. This, of course, got attention not only from the whole Karasuno volleyball club but also from other teams as well. Yachi was quickly put down and hid behind Kiyoko's back meanwhile pretty much the whole Karasuno's volleyball club prepared to fight him (Tanaka and Nishinoya probably being the loudest of them all). In the end Lev got harshly scolded by Karasuno's captain and then by both Kuroo and Yaku. Not only that, for the rest of the day he had to be careful around Karasuno team.

Despite all the failed attempts Lev did not give up. During another break between practice he picked up Karasuno's libero Nishinoya. However, unlike everyone else Nishinoya didn't scream out of fear or burst in tears. He just raised his fist and yelled "To victory!" Lev didn't need to be told twice and running around the gym started. Everyone was having such a good time that they didn't notice Karasuno's captain glaring at them. In the end both Lev and Nishinoya got scolded for acting so carelessly.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Nishinoya told Lev afterwards with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Lev agreed excitedly much to the chagrin to the Karasuno and Nekoma teams.

* * *

This fic was inspired by a post from imaginethehaikyuukids on tumblr. The link is on my profile. If it doesn't work, go to my AO3 profile (same username). It's been ages since I last wrote something not for my university classes, so I hope this turned out okay.


End file.
